<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrest by Sileif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611349">Unrest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sileif/pseuds/Sileif'>Sileif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Ike is a good boyfriend, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sleep Paralysis, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sileif/pseuds/Sileif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Link experiences a bout of sleep paralysis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ike/Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had my first(?) experience with sleep paralysis the other night and it immediately threw me into a panic attack so! Here I am sorta venting and projecting. Also pining cause HA I'm not lucky enough to have a loving boyfriend.</p>
<p>That's all this is. Me venting essentially.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark. It was dark. Pitch black. That's the first thing he registers. Why was it dark? Maybe he had just woken and hadn't opened his eyes? Moments pass, or was it minutes, realizing its not quite pitch black. Slight amounts of light filtering in as his eyes adjust. His eyes.. adjust. They were definitely open. Unmistakably awake. Ever so faintly shadows of furniture can be seen. His room.</p>
<p>Link is relieved for but a brief moment when it crashes over him. Something's wrong. He can't move. But he can feel his body, it's not like the weightlessness of a dream. He is <i>awake.</i> Lungs expanding and deflating in shallow breaths, despite the fact his heart has started hammering away as through trying to escape his chest. Mouth sealed shut, throat tight much like when the anxiety takes hold. Eyes open, only staring ahead, had he even blinked? His body heavy, limp against the bedding, something large and warm is pressed up against his side.</p>
<p>Ike. His lover was right next to him, still asleep but there. A massive relief. Yet somehow still <i>too far away.</i> The relief is short lived, he can't so much as twitch a muscle or make a peep. Not including his heart that's still frantically thudding. A part of his mind tries to convince him something in the dim shadows had moved. No a trick of the light, or more likely his mind, ignore it, <i>ignore it.</i> Just snap out of it, reach or call for help. Help is right there!</p>
<p>But to no avail, he's not sure how long he's been laying helplessly like this. Minutes? Surely its only been a few minutes? Or was it hours? He had no way of knowing. His breathing feels harsher, or maybe is was always like that, he can't tell over the rush of blood in his ears and heart behaving as though it were a trapped bird. It must have become louder though as a low groan resounds and the warm lump shifts.</p>
<p>Like a curse had broken, Link sucks in a sharp breath. Though it sounds more like a squeaky, strangled sob. He's miraculously able grab fistfuls of the blankets, and is pretty sure his entire body is shuddering violently. Another sound comes from next to him and there are hands on him. His body is pulled flush against another, damp face pushed into the crook of a neck. Damp? When had he started crying? It didn't matter. His chest ached with strangled sobs, he was definitely sobbing, and his hands opted to relinquish the bedding in favor of clinging to a shirt.</p>
<p>Link isn't sure how long they lay like that. Funny, he really can't seem to process the passage of time tonight, can he? Ike's chin is hooked over the top of his head, he more <i>feels</i> Ike's voices than hears it. A hand is snugly pressed to the base of his skull while another rhythmically rubs along his back, both holding him firm against Ike's body. Not sure what the larger man is saying but it's comforting nonetheless. </p>
<p>Minutes later, he was sure it was only minutes this time, Link is limp and exhausted against the bed. His head throbs with a headache. How <i>pleasant.</i> Ike is leaning over him now, reaching for something? Oh, a dim light chases off the dark, must be the lantern. His headache protests at the sudden light but it's better than the suffocating dark he's been trapped in. Link always hated the dark.</p>
<p>Ike hovers above him, propped up on his knees and an arm. Blue hair is sticking up in a more chaotic fashion than usual, which was saying something, though Link is sure he probably looks far more disheveled. His other hand still at the base of Link's skull kneading at his hair as he speaks slowly. The questions are kept to easy yes-no answer ones, Ike having recognized he was in no shape to verbally respond. Are you okay? Do you know where you are? Do you want the light kept on? Simple stuff that eventually flowed back into affirmations of comfort and safety.</p>
<p>Before long Link finds himself engulfed again by Ike's much larger frame, arms wrapped around him while his own cling to Ike torso. Kisses being pressed into the top of his head and forhead. He simply listens to Ike talk aimlessly for a bit, throat still tight enough to withhold his own voice. Link makes a mental note to cook some spicy meat kebabs or something of the like later as Ike's words slur and falter with sleep.</p>
<p>He's not remotely ready to sleep, not after that ordeal, but closes his eyes regardless when Ike's voice gives way to quiet snores. Link followed soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>